I know
by Virgin in a brothel
Summary: Gene/Alex. Takes place straight after ep.8 series 1 left off. Must read for GALEX fans. I'ts my first fanfic, please be nice.
1. I know

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, (even if I wanted to. )_

_My first fanfic, please R & R...please be nice._

Starting from the same point ep.8 series 1 left off.

"So Bolly, when you off then?"

"Where?" Alex inquired.

"Home, wherever that is." Retorted Gene slightly taken aback by his DI's unawareness of the conversation topic.

Alex stared at Gene, her own eyes boring into his. She saw it, a look not often glimpsed on his face, but very noticeable in his eyes (if you knew what you were looking for.) A look of vulnerability caressing his features...could he be worried about losing her? No. He's the Manc Lion, he wouldn't let his walls down for her. However it was most certainly there. Realising how deeply transfixed she had become Alex turned to look away.

Gene noticed her cheeks blush ever so slightly, enhancing her delicate features with a warm sensuous glow. It may have merely been down to the vast quantities of red wine they had consumed together that night, but none the less it made Gene's heart leap.

Alex became increasingly aware of the fact she had not yet answered his question, and a difficult question it was. It made her think of Molly, and the fact that she should be with her right now if all had gone according to plan. But alas, she was not, and she had no idea how long the separation would last, how long she would remain fixed in this time.

"Not yet Gene, I may grace you with my company for a while still" Her words directed at Gene, but she was not facing him. She felt tears begin to well in her eyes, hot, burning her iris, threatening to spill. With all the force she could muster she pushed them back down into the depths of her detached soul.

Gene could not help but repress a sigh of relief, he did not like to admit it...but that posh, mouthy, tart, meant something to him. No, she meant allot. Losing her would break him.

Alex turned back to face him and smiled, that smile that stuck in his head, invading his thoughts morning and night, evoking all kinds of situations, in which she mostly confessed her undying love for him whilst smothering him with vast quantities of baby oil. Snap out of it! Gene thought, blocking those images that were obscuring his view of her beautiful face sat directly in front of him. After pushing these images aside with great force, Alex and Gene settled down for the evening, talking of work, moving on to Shaz, Chris and Ray. Arguing being there 

favourite pastime, they were soon at it again. Nothing to meaningful but enough to get them slightly aroused.

It was getting late and Luigi began to look around, signalling in his own Italian way that his loyal customers should begin to empty out. Shaz caught his eye and began to make the attempt of hauling her nearly paralytic boyfriend up, along with the help from Ray they began to collect their coats.

"You coming Gov?" Asked Ray.

DCI Gene Hunt and DI Alex Drake were still in deep conversation at this point, Gene gave a rare yet wonderful smile as he watched Drake laugh. Hunt remained oblivious to Ray's question.

Ray shrugged his shoulders and sauntered out after Shaz and Chris.

He couldn't help thinking about how much more stunning she looked than usual when she laughed. Neat rows of pearly white teeth, encased with those plentiful, luscious lips. Stop it Hunt he thought, this is your DI! Yet still, he could not take his eyes off her.

As the restaurant continued to empty out into the night, Gene Hunt and Alex Drake lingered in the corner. Eventually the pair were the only ones left, Luigi not wanting to shun them away as he had been waiting for a night like this one for so long. Somehow he knew that if he were to break this connection right now that he could see before him, they would be back to square one. The Italian romantic knew they were meant to be, their stubbornness equally matched, and given the chance, and maybe a little encouragement on his behalf a beautiful relationship could blossom. But it had been a long day, and he felt that he had to sleep.

Slowly Luigi approached them, watching the way Alex would laugh and smile at Gene's obvious attempt of seduction, yet she appeared to be falling for him.

"Mr Hunt, I am nearly ready to close up. I just need to tidy the kitchen then i'm off to bed." Luigi said reluctantly.

"No worries Luigi we'll be off now anyway," Gene said gruffly. He was thankful for the interruption as he had become increasingly aware of how prominent Drakes cleavage was in that off the shoulder top. He was putting all his effort into preventing his manhood awakening in rather an embarrassing mountain.

Alex got up out of her seat, pushing back her ringlets, away from her face as she did so. She was a little drunk and stumbled, but Gene was there to steady her. Holding onto her arm he looked into her eyes, and she smiled.

"Thankyou Gene."

Her words lit a fire within his heart, how much he longed for, his greatest desire.

Alex began picking up her belongings, holding a coat in her arms she turned to face Gene.

"Well, goodnight Mr Hunt."

Gene nodded at her as he stood up, but he couldn't taki it anymore, he needed to know.

"Are you sleeping with that Evan bloke?" He blurted out.

For a moment Alex just looked on in shock. How on Earth could he come to that ridiculous, perverse, farcical conclusion? Evan White. Her godfather. She looked into his eyes and witnessed neediness, a vulnerability, and she softened.

"No Gene, I most certainly am not."

Gene could not repress a sigh of relief. He felt his spirit lift, like an unexplained weight had been taken away, he felt somehow more free.

Alex looked slightly bemused at her DCI's expression, and felt a certain warmth for him. Gene Hunt she thought, I am falling for you, Gene Hunt.

"So Mr Hunt, is that all?" She mockingly enquired.

"Yeah, erm...no I erm." Alex looked at him inquiringly; it was most unlike Gene to be stuck for words.

He was not looking directly at her, rather more looking searchingly around the room as though tracing the path of a fly.

"Boll's, i'm glad you're not going...I woulda missed ya."

Alex didn't quite know what to say, but actions would speak louder than words. She turned to face him and threw her arms around his neck, nestling her head against his shoulder. Listening to the thump of his beating heart. Gene was shocked by her reaction, but not displeased. He held her round the waist with his masculine grasp, placed one hand in her hair, holding her close, and closed his eyes... he wanted this moment to last forever. After a minute or so of embracing, Alex withdrew slowly, brushing her soft cheek on his neck as he did so, until her face was mere inches from hers.

This was it, he knew he had to act on impulse on this occasion, and as Bolly had often said, he should follow his instincts. He looked into her deep brown eyes, so seductive. He leant in and crashed his lips down on hers.

Time seemed to stop at that moment, apart from Luigi cheerily wandering out of the kitchen, then immediately doing a 180 and disappearing with a wide small etched upon his features.

Alex reciprocated the kiss, her tongue now duelling with his, tasting him. A somewhat desirable mix of red wine and tobacco hitting her taste buds, whilst seducing her to the great Gene Genie at the same time.

They eventually pulled back stood motionless in the same spot, staring into the depths of each other's souls.

Then she knew, he was real, just as real as her at least. The thought made her thoroughly happy, yet she found it rather depressing, almost distressing? At the same time.

"Gene, I think I.." Began Alex.

But Gene put a finger to her lips.

"Alex...I know."

_No sequel planned, but depending on reviews...i may consider. (please do review.)_


	2. A new life?

_Thank you for the great reviews, here is the sequel as requested, hope it can live up to all your expectations._

Alex shut her eyes, straining to remember a passing dream. It was a good one, once again involving her DCI and a great deal of...STOP IT she thought. It was just a dream, a silly dream, it could never happen! He wouldn't really be interested in her like that. She rolled over onto her side colliding with a solid mass. She stifled a small shriek just as she realised who this intruder was. Gene Hunt. In her bed? Then it all flooded back to her, her lips burning into his, flinging the door open, a mass of limbs writhing together, their bodies becoming one. She let a small smile trace across her features. The things they had said, and come to that, the things they did not say. As ridiculous as it seemed Alex Drake knew he loved her, and she him.

As she buried her head in his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, he put an arm around her waist, holding her close. Their faces just inches apart, so close she could feel his warm breath on her neck, feel the heat emitting from his body. Gene opened his eyes slowly and looked into hers.

"Good night i'd say Boll's" Gene smiled, his gruff tone not covering the way he truly felt for her.

Alex smiled and nodded, nestling her head deeper into his chest, one delicate hand resting on his cheek. He took her palm in his, rubbing circles with his thumb. God that feels nice she thought. Looking over past Gene she saw the time on her retro digital alarm clock and let out a sigh.

"What?" asked Gene.

"9:00am." She replied.

"So..." he persisted. Honestly he thought, does this woman think everyone is a bloody mind reader?

"Work, you know that thing we occasionally do?"

It was not a question, but a statement. And with it she rose from the bed and padded out into the bathroom. He couldn't help staring at the way her lovley arse moved as she walked. Gene let out a low groan and splayed himself over the bed. Work? He thought, can't the scum manage itself for a while. Surely he could wait a while before feeling the need to emerge into the day, perhaps sneak in a quickie with Bolly? Gene rolled his eyes and he too began to get up. He grabbed his discarded clothes and began to dress in the previous day's attire.

Alex looked up from the sink into the mirror,and in the corner of her eye she glanced at the ghostly white figure of that David Bowie clown, and to her horror he was holding Molly. She had not been expecting this. She closed her eyes tightly. This is not real, merely an illusion she told herself. Dad is dead again, the clown is not really there, just more of these sodding constructs. She took a deep breath and opened them again. The room was empty, just her there, no clown, and to her utmost displeasure no Molly. She watched a tear cascade sown her washed out face and fall into the abyss of the basin.

"Come on Boll's, thought you were eager to get to work or summin. Not arse around in the bathroom for forever and a day." Said Gene gruffly.

Alex gathered up her composure, wiped her face with her hand and proceeded out of the door, smiling at Gene as she passed.

"Right then, lets fire up the Quattro as you would say." Alex reached out a hand toward the keys, but before she could take hold of them Gene laid his arm between them.

"No woman drives the Gene Genie around!"

Alex looked at him almost accusingly, piercing him with her eyes.

"Look Boll's, one night does not signify the halvin' and sharin' of one's possessions."

She smiled at him and sauntered out of the door, Gene in her wake.

As she sat in the Quattro next to Gene, driving manically as always, she mused over something that had been bothering her for a while. Had she Alex Drake finally cracked? Had she fallen in love with a figment of her imagination? A construct? If indeed this wasn't real, then did that mean she was in love with herself? Alex laughed at the farcical idea. Although...Gene is actually more of a borrowed construct, unlike Shaz. She was hers, she thought fondly. So it was in fact Sam she was in love with. God I am mad aren't I.

Alex shuffled her body round fractionally so she could watch Gene. His heart beats, his mind works, he says and does things that Alex could barely make headway of at times. This remarkable man sat before her was no more a figment of her imagination than she was. This is real she told herself, trying to kid otherwise was not going to help her situation, perhaps embracing it would be a better option? Yes, this was her new life.

_More??_


	3. A leap of faith

_Thank you for all the more reviews. Sorry this is quite a short chapter. Not entirely sure where this is all heading but if you want more then say the word._ :)

"Wakey wakey inspector Bolly Knickers,"

Gene Hunt had pulled the Quattro to a screeching halt outside the station, Alex was barely aware at the time he had spoken. She had been gazing intently at the figure before her eyes, still mulling over hundreds of thoughts, rolling them through her overworking brain.

Gene waved a large arm in front of her face.

"Come on Boll's, I know it's hard to resist the good looks of the Gene Genie, but like you said, work to do."

Alex pushed his arm away and smiled, god who does this man think he is? Sam was right when he said he had a superiority complex, and a rather over active one at that! She went to push open the door when Gene grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Christ on a bike Boll's, you awake." Gene bellowed a little more strongly than he had intended.

Alex watched as a motorcyclist sped down the road moments after the door of the Quattro had almost smashed into it.

"Sorry Gene." Alex said apologetically. "But" she said as an afterthought, "Were you more worried about the car, or me?"

Gene glared at her.

"You you silly halfwit, god I thought you were supposed to be intelligent!" Gene said feeling rather angered. "I wasn't kiddin' when I said you av' the common sense of a grain weevil."

"Well, you do seem to have a thing for saving me Mr Hunt." Alex smiled.

And it was true; he had carried her into the station on her first day, saved her from a freezer, taken care of her offering that silent reassurance at Edgehampton, taken her hand as a child! Alex Drake's guardian angel. Gene Hunt.

Relieved that Alex had not just been smashed into oblivion by a motorcyclist, Gene got out of his driver's side door, and went to open the passenger's door for Alex.

Taken aback by this out of character gesture Alex looked intently at her DCI and thought, "these are the kind of things that assure me this world is real." Stepping out into the road for one fleeting moment she almost took his large hand in hers, but restrained herself. No Alex, this is work now. Separating work from their new relationship was a priority, not to be undertaken lightly.

"Mornin' Viv." Gene nodded toward him.

Bloody 'ell thought Gene, iv'e just turned up to work in the same car as my DI, stopped the mouthy tart from killin' 'erself, held a door open for her, and now we're gettin' suspicious looks from the bleedin' staff.

Alex to was a little worried about the conspicuousness of their actions. They were going to walk into a room full of detectives for goodness sake! Surely somebody was going to suss them out?

Gene leant in a little closer toward Alex ad they work toward CID, and whispered barely audiably, "Look Boll's, i'm not sure if we should 'ave come in together like this".

Alex promptly stopped and turned to face him.

"Well you know, it's a bit, erm...suspicious." Stated Gene.

Alex sighed," For chrisake Gene, you as good as admitted you loved me last night! Who cares if the whole of CID know?" she whispered back grittily.

She was right, and he did love her. However letting his walls down for her was one thing, but he didn't need the whole of his team thinking he had gone soft! He could be _her_ manc pussycat, but he was a lion to everybody else! But instead of going with his head, he was planning on taking a little leap of faith in the arms of this woman and follow his heart, wherever it may lead.

Alex let her hand out toward Gene, he looked into her eyes and nodded.

_Still wanting more? I can churn out this ramble as long as you want it..._


	4. A tad conspicuous?

_A bit more of my churned out ramble...I still can't believe you're all actually enjoying it. Woo I'm quite proud! So I have settled for writing lot's of short chapters when I can find the time and inspiration, sorry if this is a bit short, enjoy my next ramble._

Taking a deep breath Gene threaded his fingers through Alex's, an intricate pattern, a symbol of their mutual love. They felt soft, delicate to his touch, the mere feel of them made his knees tremor! Alex gave him a reassuring smile and took the first step forward.

As Alex took the first few steps into CID she became blatantly aware of the absence of Genes fingers, moments later he strode past her into his domain. She sighed once again, the sheer arrogance of that ridiculous man! Honestly, she understood what priority in the Gene Genies world was. Making sure his team didn't think he'd gone soft, or me? Silly question, she thought sadly.

Gene glanced back, just in time to see the hurt look on his DI's face. Oh god he thought, I'm in for it now. Why did he do that? He hardly remembered making the decision to let go. He thought that he had sworn to follow his heart, not his head. Well maybe that said everything there was to be said about him. A big head (to house his ego as Alex would say,) and a stone cold heart. He _would _find a way to make it up to her, somehow.

As Alex sat at her desk staring at Gene who was looking rather pensive and forlorn, she became uncomfortably aware that Gene was not the only one being watched. Chris, Ray and Shazz who had been deeply absorbed in a conversation for the past ten minutes since Gene Hunt and herself had arrived in CID, were now intently staring at her. Apparently they were all blissfully unaware that Alex had noticed Hmm...perhaps we were a little conspicuous upon arrival she thought, whilst twirling the end of a pen between her teeth.

Gene was staring at Alex whilst she was seductively twirling a pen of some description between her teeth. She looks soo hot he thought naughtily, and he knew she knew he was watching her. He found himself having to tear his eyes away from hers, she was giving him the horn. And Gene added to his train of thought, his particular remarkable organ was far more prominent than your average persons. Didn't his Bolly know that. Since last night Gene had no problems calling her his, because she now was in many respects he thought fondly. Although, she was goin to be givin' him a proper bollockin' any time soon, and sure enough she rose elegantly out of her chair, without a fuss headed toward his office.

_More churning out of some description?? My mind is an amazing organ (laughs manically) I will stop trying to be funny and get on with it now lol._


	5. connection?

_So, I had a little more inspiration...enjoy this next (short) instalment._

"You do realise that was our chance Gene, to get it out in the open," she was facing the opposite way to him, drawing the blinds and closing the door.

"I'm sorry Alex."

The sudden and rare usage of her name, caught her off guard. She turned to face him. His deep penetrating eyes were on her. No! He wasn't getting away with it that easily, Gene Hunt had made her a promise, and he had broken it.

"I can't believe you sometimes Gene! Sam may have called you an overweight, over the hill, nicotine stained, borderline alcoholic homophobe with a superiority complex and an unhealthy obsession for male bonding, but I saw through that, and damn it Gene,"

Gene made an action as if to but in, after all he had a few things he could say about this mouthy grain weevil and her fruitcake psycho-babble, but Alex glared at him scornfully and continued with her well rehearsed rant.

"No, let me finish. Damn it, I could have sworn we had a connection, I could have sworn that you were willing to do this for me, and it isn't even the fact that you let go, it's that you promised me you wouldn't!"

Alex stopped, and leaned on the computer, breathing heavily and with tears in her eyes.

"I just thought, that for once. Just once, you would show the rest of the world a glimpse of what I can see in you. It wouldn't be unwelcome."

Moved by what this beautiful woman before had just said, Gene stood up from his chair, and took her into a deep embrace. Smelling her scent, and burying his head in her hair, the delicate curls tickling his nose. Alex relaxed into him.

"I really am sorry Alex." And he truly meant it. "I don't deserve you."

"Do you want me?" Alex questioned.

Taken aback by her sudden question Gene retracted from her arms and looked into her deep hazel eyes. God, what an infuriating woman.

"Yes." He nodded simultaneously.

"Will you prove it?" Alex probed further.

Gene knew he would have to, and with another curt nod from him Alex dragged him unexpectedly toward the door.

_Yes that was quite short, but I'm ill at the moment and am writing between sleeping...but at least I know where my next chapter will be going. So do you want to know?_


	6. I smell unbreakable

_I haven't written anything for this fic in a while, and as I am feeling nauseous from some blood tests and feel I cannot attend school, I have decided to update it further, even though I know realise what little knowledge I have of 1981 policing...but here goes._

Oh god, what is this woman going to do with me?

Gene was nervously being pulled through his own door into his kingdom by the beautiful Alex Drake. Her actions were unknown to him, and he anticipated her next move in utter dread.

"Can _we _have your attention everyone."

Alex said sweetly, it was quite unnecessary to have said anything at all as the whole of CID had been transfixed with the Guv and DI Drakes every move since they arrived that morning.

Gene was quite wary of the force she had put on the _we._ He had no clue of what she was planning and was feeling very reluctant to explain their new found relationship to the gawping masses. But none the less he had promised.

"_Gene_ and I..." she emphasized the name Gene, to show that this was no longer merely a working relationship.

"Have become blatantly aware of the speculation we have caused, concerning our joint arrival this morning. And since you seem to have no work to do at this moment in time, we thought it would be an excellent time to clear things up a little."

Gene took her firmly by the arm and hissed into her ear.

"What the 'ell are you doin' Bolly?"

Alex sighed, and leant in toward him.

"If you want the rest of the team to continue to see you as the manc _Lion..._then you need to hold some authority around this establishment. Speak to them."

She knew her whispered words had had the desired effect as Gene turned round and began his speech. Once again unbreakable.

_Sorry, another fairly short chapter, but at least you have the Gene Genies speech to look forward to...just don't expect to much, I have a pretty _

_deranged mind, please continue to review, all criticism would be much welcomed. _


End file.
